Poison Atempt
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: After an attempt on her life, Isis gets closer to Mahad than she ever would hoped for.


**V.E.: It's been awhile since I've done a oneshot. I've been so preoccupied with my other stories that I haven't' had the time to think for it.**

**I haven't really gotten to do a proper oneshot about Isis and Mahad. Most of my mentions are to Ishizu her reincarnation and Mahad. I had to figure out her personality a little. This might sound similar to that oneshot Perspective which was from Seto's point of view. I suppose the two could be connected.**

**After this I swear I will update Princess of Egypt.**

**Disclaimer: Need I really speak it to ye all? When did I start talking Shakespeare? I hate the man with a rather burning passion.**

* * *

Priestess Isis was by most people's opinions, the most beautiful woman in the Inner Court. As the only woman part of the Sacred Guardians, she stood out well enough and her looks did nothing to turn away people's stares.

Any man who came into contact with her, from humble palace soldiers to major nobles, was left staring at her dumbstruck. As many had said, she certainly could have passed for her godly namesake incarnate. As a matter of fact, it was very annoying most of the time for her since there were very few that viewed her beyond her looks, but that wasn't what was bothering her right now.

What annoyed her about it was that the one male she was attracted to, the one place any woman would hope it would count, didn't seem to acknowledge her existence except when it came to business. And even that was rather limited!

Isis was currently staring at that said oblivious male from the other side of the Great Hall at the royal banquet.

Priest Mahad, keeper of the Millennium Ring, was currently standing off to the side of the festivities and simply observing it all.

She could still recall the day she first met him. It was after she had brought into palace as an apprentice to the former wielder of the Millennium Necklace, her Aunt Nephthys. She had been brought to the Inner Court and presented to the Pharaoh and the rest of the Inner Court. Mahad had stood off with Master Rashidi, his predecessor. Once she caught his eyes on her before he turned swiftly away. She didn't think much of it at the time.

Since then however, it seemed as if he had gone out of his way to avoid her by any means necessary. At first it puzzled her, then it annoyed her. It got to the point she got really exasperated by it, deciding that she didn't want anything to do with him anyway.

Then during one of her errands for Aunt Nephthys, she caught sight of him, stopping just to stare.

Mahad was playing in the gardens with Mana and the Prince Atem, in a game of tag. She had never seen Mahad laughing and having fun before, most people complained that Mahad was constantly serious. Yet for those two, Mahad became somewhat of an adopted brother.

It was the first time Isis realized that he was cute when he smiled.

From that day, even though she never spoke to him, she learned enough about him through her observations. He was a diligent student and rarely lost his temper, except when it came to Priest Seto. His loyalty to the pharaoh was unshakable and even though he was friends with the young prince, he would never mix business with personal feelings.

The fact that he was attractive didn't escape her notice either.

Back in the present, she had to sigh. Nothing had changed over the years between them. Whenever she had tried to speak to him, he kept the conversation to a minimum and hurried away as soon as he could.

None of the other members of the Guardians acted this way. Shada and Karim were both pleasures to talk to. Aknadin was a little distant, but at the very least he didn't actively avoid her.

Seto was someone who was also a good conversationalist, though unlike Karim and Shada who were well aware she was beautiful, he didn't seem to notice her looks. At first she thought there was the possibility he preferred men, though uncommon she did know it existed. But as time went on, she realized he did acknowledge her looks, he just didn't care.

Isis had come to the conclusion that there was someone else on his mind. His reaction was the one of someone already in love with someone else. Whoever it was, she must be quite the beauty to capture the attention of High Priest Seto.

Isis perked up from her thoughts as she noticed some of the dancers go over to Mahad's position, but he inched carefully away from them. Well at least a perk was that Mahad didn't seem to be interested in any of the other women in the royal court. At least, that's what she told the jealous thoughts prickling in her mind.

The only girl Isis had seen Mahad express emotion with was Mana(who do to a rather explosive prank was not attending tonight's festivities). This had led some of the maids to gossip that perhaps the master and student were involved, but Isis couldn't believe that really. He acted the same way around the prince in private, a complete older brother.

She gave herself a mental smack. This was the royal banquet. She should be celebrating, not brooding over her miserable love life.

At the same time, she couldn't help but feel somewhat unwary as eh hand went to the Millennium Necklace. Recently, she hadn't had as many visions of the future. Though Aunt Nephthys had told her that the future of Millennium Item wielders were hard to see and visions would come only when not bidden, she couldn't help but feel worry. It was just a hunch, but she felt like something was supposed to happen soon.

"Lady Isis?"

She was stirred out of her thoughts as a servant came over and humbly offered her a cup of wine.

Isis smiled, taking the cup with a nod. She really needed to relax, nothing was happening.

"Thank you."

This got the servant to bow before he hurried back to the table to get more.

Just as she was about to take a sip however, the cup was yanked out her hand. Isis turned and was surprised to who it was.

"Mahad!?"

Mahad looked the most panicked she had ever seen him at her before he brought the cup closer to him. He gulped it all down in a hurry, finally gasping for breath once he finished.

This had gotten the attention of Shada and Karim who were nearby, Karim being the one to speak.

"Mahad, what is going on?"

Mahad spoke in breaths.

"The servant…get that servant….and…"

But they never heard what else there was Mahad doubled over in pain, clutching his chest. Finally, collapsing to the floor while still twitching.

This got the entire attention of the room as the festivities came to a halt, especially as the Crown Prince left his father's side to see his friend.

"Mahad! Mahad!"

As the rest were gathering around Mahad, the servant who had offered the cup was hurriedly getting away before being stopped by High Priest Seto. Who had the expression of a cat that ate the canary(not that the expression would have meant something in Ancient Egypt).

"And where do you think you're going?"

* * *

"It was poison, Your Majesty. Just as you suspected."

This was said to all the guardians, minus Seto, by the healer as the Crown Prince and Mana were inside Mahad's room, neither of them wishing to leave his side.

The healer continued as he noticed everyone's tenseness.

"A rare poison at that. It's known as 'Anubis's Tears' by most doctors though most have dismissed it as a rumor."

Pharaoh Aknamkamon's answer was grave, mirroring his servants' thoughts.

"Is there no way to treat it?"

The healer nodded.

"Yes, but it will not be a simple one. I have already administered the first dose which has stopped some of the immediate affects. He will have to be watched over constantly, the next few days is critical. He'll probably spend them in delirium, drifting in and out of consciousness. In any case, I will need to whip up more of the antidote. Someone will need to make sure he doesn't struggle too much, otherwise the poison will spread more. Along with this, the antidote must be taken every six hours or so."

"I'll do it."

The entire group turned to find Isis standing up determined.

The healer started.

"Lady Isis, surely…"

"That cup was intended for me. The Millennium Necklace should have warned me off this, yet it did not. Besides, I doubt I will be that helpful in catching the person behind this attack if the Necklace has not shown me anything. Also, I am not remiss in healing. Nephthys taught me much."

Aknamkamon considered her request and the determined look in her eyes before nodding.

"Very well, but I leave you to tell my son and Mana to leave him."

Isis cringed. She knew that wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

Seto came up to them, finally joining his fellow guardians.

"I managed to get some information from our would be assassin. Apparently, they believed by incapacitating the royal seer that it would be possible to plan for an assassination attempt on the pharaoh. They feared the Millennium Necklace would betray their plans."

Aknadin posed a question.

"Did you get a name?"

Seto shook his head.

"Only that he was a ruler of a Nome. The thief was unaware of any information beyond that, the noble probably suspected he might get caught."

Seto turned in the direction of the room where the now invalid magician was.

"Well, it looks like that Mahad did something right for once."

Akandin and Aknamkamon both looked reprovingly at Seto and responded together.

"SETO!"

Isis felt stung herself, but she realized behind his tone, Seto was indeed worried.

_I guess in a way he does care. _

She nodded her head.

"By your leave, I'll go dismiss Mana and Prince Atem."

Aknamkamon nodded his head.

"Good luck."

* * *

Mahad was cringing again, twisting in utter pain. Grunting and groaning.

Isis held him down with some struggle.

"Please, calm down and don't struggle!"

He didn't seem to have heard her as he continued to struggle so Isis had to put more pressure down to keep him stable. She didn't expect him to understand, the healer had said he wouldn't understand what was going on.

Finally, he seemed to shrink back and just numb himself to the pain.

Isis sighed as she sat back down, her calm face somewhat sweated. Before the poison attempt, Isis was well aware that Mahad was stronger than her. Now, his strength was greatly diminished because of it.

For the past few days, she had been watching over him. As she suspected, Mana and Atem were not happy being told to leave, but the Prince accepted that Isis could help his friend better than he could at the moment.

Mana, while accepting this as well, also came to visit and took over Isis' place as temporary caretaker if she when she needed a break. Isis had never seen her so serious about something, even her magical studies.

But at the moment, Isis was on her own. These past couple of days had involved patting down any heat with damp clothes, restraining him in his fits, making sure he took his medicine.

The whole time she was in awe of how much he must be going through.

_You became like this because you took something for me. Why did you do this? Is it just your duty as a guardian?_

But Isis knew very well that she would not get these answers. She hated the fact it was her fault and she cursed the part of her that enjoyed being alone with him, particularly when she had to change his clothes…

She felt her face redden and she immediately shook these thoughts out.

She concentrated back on Mahad, who seemed to have slipped back into a strained sleep. She immediately went over to the medicine the healer had prepared and sent over a couple of hours ago.

Isis carefully measured the exact amount, an less and Mahad could relapse and draw closer to the waiting arms of Anubis. However as she went over to apply, he sat back up again. Groaning and moaning.

She put the medicine off to the side as she tried to hold down.

"Please Mahad! Don't do this!"

He writhed and twisted until slightly stopping as if hearing her. Quickly, Isis loaded the contents of the medicine into her mouth, grabbed his arms, and kissed him fully.

His body was surprised as her tongue broke through and deposited the medicine into his mouth. This was the first time she had tried to give him his medicine like this, usually she used the small instrument but in this case he could have pushed it away and dashed the precious medicine to the ground.

Slowly, however, the body relaxed at the intrusion and took the medicine. As soon as it was all gone however, Isis was just about to break the kiss as was surprised by the subconscious actions Mahad was doing.

He grabbed her and, with some strength still left, threw her on to the bed with him. All the while, her lips had not left his as his own tongue began to invade her mouth, hungering for more.

He was kissing her back.

She was contemplating how to break this before it turned into something more until all that renewed energy seemed to be spent as he simply collapsed on top of her.

Isis grimaced as she carefully managed to escape the heap on top of her. Sighing as she had gotten off the bed, she stood up and examined the sleeping form as her face reddened. She covered him up with the sheets.

Then her hands went to his head. During all the time watching him, Isis loved watching him sleep. Her right hand ran its way through Mahad's hair as her left hand cupped his face, making its way to the lips.

Realizing what she was doing, she took her hands immediately away.

_What are you thinking?! He isn't aware of what's going on or what he was even doing! Let alone who he kissed._

Still she felt rather annoyed. Her first kiss happening to someone who wasn't even aware he was being kissed.

She sighed, feeling more tired and depressed. Before she stood up to leave, she plopped a small kiss on his forehead.

Having done so, she turned to leave through the door to see if Mana was ready to switch with her.

A weak voice broke through.

"I..sis…"

She immediately turned around to Mahad, her eyes widening in shock. But no other response was fore coming.

During his stay in his room, Mahad had muttered things before. Sometimes it would have been passages of scrolls he had studied, other times he would call out to the Prince or Mana(she was thrilled when Isis had told her), one time even calling out for his mother.

Speaking of which, Isis didn't know much about Mahad's personal life. She suddenly felt very curious, but stifled it.

She turned around to walk out of the room.

_I probably just imagined it._

* * *

Isis sighed calmly in the privacy of her room.

As Mahad woken up better earlier in the day when Mana was on duty, Isis could return to her own duties. No longer did she get retain such foreboding feelings, even the Necklace had shown her a small vision of the conspirators in the plot to poison her. She had informed Seto the details and he took care of the matter personally from the new lead she had given him.

She concentrated her mind still, hoping for more though. This was her fate, her destiny as a royal seer. Everything was back to the way it normally was, although now employment into the palace was more strictly controlled and the royal food tasters had gone through some changes. It was selfish to wish for anything more.

Yes it was back to normality and she wouldn't run into Mahad alone again unless by accident or….

"Isis."

Startling her out of her concentration, Isis turned at her doorway to find Mahad standing there. He looked normal, but as he had just woken up Isis knew he wasn't at this full strength.

She stood up to greet him in this rather unusual turn of events.

"Mahad, you startled me. Shouldn't you be getting more rest?"

Mahad gave an uneasy smile.

"That what everyone else, but Mana has been telling me. But to be honest I just needed to get out of my room and stretch my legs."

She nodded her head.

"I see."

A moment of silence reigned before Mahad broke it uneasily.

"I heard from Mana…that you took care of me while I was in danger because of the poison."

Isis answered just as softly.

"It was the least I could do after you saved me. Why didn't you just dash the cup out of my hands?"

Mahad answered the question resolutely.

"You know and I know that to do that at a royal banquet would be incredibly rude, plus than we wouldn't have had any evidence that there was a poisoner on the loose."

Isis wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"But why did you…?"

She stopped as she realized Mahad seemed uncharacteristically nervous, his face was flushed even more.

As she got nearer to him, the redness seemed to be growing even more vivid. She placed her hand on his forehead as he exclaimed in almost terror.

"Lady Isis!"

She only 'hmmed.'

"It doesn't seem like you have one of those heat spells, but why is your face so red?"

That seemed to stun Mahad as he struggled to come up with an answer, but it didn't seem like he would as he fell forward before Isis caught him. She steadied him, to only find him more red then before.

"Are you alright?"

Mahad seemed like he was having a slight panic attack as Isis realized something.

He didn't dislike her, rather in their entire conversation he seemed nervous of her. And in a way, it mirrored many of his other interactions with females.

"Mahad...are you…scared of women?"

He immediately responded, his face just as red.

"I am not scared! I just can't really…talk to them, particularly really beautiful ones. Usually, I come off as rather rude. So I mostly just avoid them."

Isis felt stunned as Mahad went on, as his face was off to the side.

"I can't believe I actually had to admit that to someone, let alone you."

Her voice answered rather calmly.

"You've been avoiding me…"

Mahad looked up, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just let slip.

"Does that mean…you think I am beautiful?"

That got Mahad as red as the summer sun, his voice failing him again. After some time of thinking, he answered.

"Yes…I do."

Isis felt her eyes widened as Mahad hurried on to talk.

"Anyway, I just wanted to come by and say thank you for anything. I should probably go back to my room before Mana finds out I'm missing. Never thought I'd see myself on the other side of that response."

He sharply turned, but she spoke before he left.

"Mahad."

He turned ever so slowly.

"Yes?"

"In order to conqueror your fear, you must face it."

Mahad looked at her questioningly before she answered with a smile.

"In other words, the only way you'll get better is if you do what you don't wish to do. My door is open if you need to talk and I promise I won't get offended by anything you say."

Mahad didn't know what to say before accepting.

"I…umm…thank you Isis."

"You're welcome."

Before he left, his voice broke through the silence once more.

"Umm…when I was out of it…I mean, this is probably a hallucination…but umm…it wouldn't have that we…?"

Isis felt puzzled at what he was trying to say before he gave up.

"Never mind, forget I said anything!"

With that he hurried away with the wind on his tail.

Leaving Isis to ponder everything that had transpired and all she had learned.

With a smile, she turned back to her concentration.

* * *

**V.E.: This could be better, but I am aware that I have no idea how to, so it's probably best if I just stop here.**

**Like I said, I will update Princess of Egypt next. With summer comes the relaxation of time when it comes to updates.**

**REVIEW!**

**Also to those unaware, poll on my page involving the winning story of my last poll Cardcaptor Mana. Please check it out.**


End file.
